Fates Intertwined
by LoveMeSenpai
Summary: This is the story of Fairy Tail with a few twists and turns. What fate awaits the guilds of Fairy Tail and White Eclipse? Find out here!
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter1_**

Two young wizards stood across from each other, both holding confident expressions. The young brunette on the left is Luke Cloud. The green haired man on the right is Jaxon Meteoro. Both are mages of the infamous guild White Eclipse. "I've been waiting for a chance to spar with you, Luke…" Jaxon stretched lightly. "Same here.. and as tradition states, the weaker opponent goes first." Luke smirked as he took a defensive position. "Look here you lil shi—Alright, your mistake." Jaxon grins slightly before conjuring up a white magic circle just in front of his now extended arms. "White Out!" The white magic circle releases a large blizzard toward the awaiting Luke. Jaxon smirks as Luke is seemingly over taken by the attack. Jaxon's arms slowly begin to lower themselves as he lets out a relieved sigh. It was just at that moment Luke jumped up to a relatively high altitude. His fist was engulfed in a burning flame and he wore a small grin. "Iron Fist… of The Fire Dragon!" Luke's flame engulfed fist makes direct contact with the unsuspecting mage. Jaxon's face is smashed into the snowy, cold ground due the force of the punch. Luke jumps back a few feet, satisfied with his strategic move. Jaxon slowly rises to his feet with a slightly annoyed look. He charges toward Luke and begins to throw lightning covered punches and kicks toward Luke. "You got lucky that time and it won't happen again!" Jaxon continues to swing his limbs at Luke, but despite his efforts he is unable to land a direct hit. Luke smirks and continues to dodge the fast barrage of lightning fused attacks. After the last few punches fail, Jaxon jumps back a few feet. A yellow magic circle appears above Jaxon as he raises his arms high into the sky. Dark clouds loom over the two and multiple lighting strikes strike down around Luke. "Can your precision eyes see this?! Lightning Storm!" The lightning strikes begin to multiply, giving the copy expert less time to react. A few strikes manage to graze him before a larger one lands a direct strike which forces him to one knee for a moment. Jaxon wastes no time. He charges toward Luke once more with his fists covered in lightning. "Here I come, Copycat!" Luke, now at his feet, grins and charges at Jaxon as well, with his own fists engulfed in fire. As the two hot headed contenders' fists meet, a cloud of snow, dirt, fire, and lighting fills the air.

Farther up the mountain, sits a cozy little building with two towers in the background. This is the base of White Eclipse. Recently, the members had fought along with Fairy Tail and few other guilds to protect the land of Fiore from a mad scientist who would go to great lengths to have what he desired. In the main room, sat the newest members to the family, Saeko Rosei, Clover, Hunter Blake, and Asamí Matsuō, the 'newbies' were conversing among themselves quietly while being glared at from a distance by a turquoise haired woman. This is Selene Marquise, the Diamond Dragon Slayer. "Their scents bother me… Especially that Hunter… "Selene said as she turned to the man sitting next to her. This is Takeru Tenebrae. He's a Dragon Slayer and just so happens to be Selene's boyfriend. "Just ignore them until you need something from them! That's what I do!" He licked the key lime pie from the corner of his mouth. Selene scoffed and returned to glaring at the new members. After a few minutes of the awkward tension, a loud yelp fills the air. They all turn to the Master's quarters. "Come on, Master Calium! If I don't give you this shot, you'll get sick!" A young blonde flailed around while trying to convince the man to submit to her plea. This is Aira Aeolus, the Wind and Healing Mage of White Eclipse. "N-NO! YOU'LL HAVE TO FORCE ME TOO!" The man backs away slightly, only to be stooped by his wooden desk as if it was agreeing with Aira. "Remember what happened the last time we tried that?!" They both look up to the right corner, and the memories of the burning village fill their heads. "Fine… Just get it over with.." Aira nods. "Maybe this is what the old lady in Magnolia meant by 'freak'." "….What did I say about going to that shop?" "Don't because she's crazy!" The blonde puts the smaller needle away in her bag. "So.. You changed your mind? "Nope, that needle was to sedate you! Since you're just going to take it…" Aira pulls out a much larger needle from nowhere, which causes Calium to resume cowering in fear. The blonde giggles before a loud, girly scream echoes through the area.

At the foot of the mountains, sat Magnolia just a few miles away, the town was filled with people buying and trading, food, clothing, and magic items. Natsu, Gray, Wendy, Erza, and Lucy walked toward their base building. "Wahhhhh… I'm tired of walking…" Lucy sighed. "Aye, sir…" Happy flew close to Carla while thinking about the fish dinner he would have later. "C'mon, Lucy.. We're almost there.." Gray panted along with Natsu. Erza stood tall and strong as they approached the door to the guild, but before they could open it, Ichiya jumped through the doors, and right into Erza's awaiting fist. He fell straight to the ground as Lucy and the others took a few steps back from the over excited male who was now laying face first on the ground. "Honey…" Ichiya lifted his head for a moment before it fell right back into the concrete. The group crept around Ichiya and into the Fairy Tail building. "Ah.. You're back. Makarov smiled up at the group. "It seems everyone is here, so now onto new business. It seems a dark guilds are becoming active again.. We have been instructed as of this moment, to keep caution!" Everyone went quiet… except for Natsu and Elfman. "HA! A MAN DOESN'T TAKE CAUTION!" Elfman flexed a little to add to his remark. "I'LL TAKE THEM DOWN NO SWEAT RAAAAAAAAG!" Natsu let out a small roar that startled a few of the other members.

Back at White Eclipse, a defeated Jaxon sat in the infirmary, waiting for Aira to return so that he could be bandaged up. "Tch.. I can't believe I fell for such a move.." Jaxon grunted and clenched his fist. "I'll get him next time.. I won't let you down, Papa Kairos…" Luke stood proudly next to a vanilla blonde girl. This is Luke's girlfriend, Heather Vipereso. Heather paid no attention to the gloating brunette. Her attention was on her poison filled pie. A few feet away, Kuro Crane, Zalen Castle, Waiston Tunundra, sat at the dining table, chowing down on noodles. Across from them was a still glaring Selene. Saeko turned to get up and make her way over to the glaring mage, but as she took a stood up and took a step; she fell flat on her face. Selene laughed and pointed at the fallen pinkette. Kuro stared at her for a moment before uttering "Kawaii.." to himself. Kuro then turned to Zalen, he then pushed him over. "WHAT THE HELL KURO?!" "Fix the floor." Kuro said in a calm tone.

Down in hell itself, a black and white haired woman walked side by side with a red haired male. They stopped next to a sigh that read "Magnolia". The red head grinned to reveal his sharp teeth. The female swung her key ring around her finger and quietly uttered "Soon".


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter2_**

The black and white haired woman, Ruika Celestia and the red headed man Mithril, headed into Magnolia. As they strolled through the busy streets, the townsfolk couldn't help but stare. "Mithril put your teeth away.. You're attracting unwanted attention…" Ruika looked around, glaring at anyone who came into eye contact with her. "Virgins… Virgins everywhere…" Mithril bit his lip slightly as drool dripped onto the cement. This caused Ruika to pause before speaking once again."When we get there… Please don't eat the virgins… At least not yet anyway" Ruika resumed her walking. Mithril wiped the drool before smirking. "Yeah yeah yeah.. But it's just.." Mithril began to drool again. "No! We have an important job and eating a virgin could jeopardize it!" Ruika shook her head at Mithril. He grinned as she walked in front of him scoffing at his gross tendencies. After about 30 long minutes of walking, the duo approaches the door to a somewhat large building. "Well.. This is the place where the vase is located, so to keep things… quiet, I'll go in and retrieve the vase. "Ruika sternly looks at Mithril as he eyes a group of girls. " Dragons and their virgin rituals…" She walks into the shop in a calm manner. A few seconds later, a loud girly scream echoes through Magnolia.

Somewhere out there over the rainbow, sat a large guild building that was the base of the new guild, Twilight Zone. A young blonde girl with somewhat long hair skipped around its perimeter, whiles a woman with dark hair and green tips, stared at the giddy girl with no amusement. "EVVVVVANNNNNNIIIIIEEEEEEE-CHWAN!" The dark haired woman turned only to see a green haired girl, Tsami, in mid air ready for a tackle hug. Evanee held out her fist and Tsami flew straight into it. She hit the ground and rubbed her face to reveal a rather odd expression. Tsami reached up for Evanee with grabby hands. "No." Evanee quickly turned her back to the now pouting girl."Hmph. Meanie." Far away from the guild, a speedster by the name of Flynn and a magician by the name of Rylo, were both in a struggle against two unfamiliar girls. Flynn, the speedster, quickly charged at the white-ish haired mage that stood right across from him at a blinding speed. He swung his right leg as he appeared right in her face, which sent her rolling back a few feet. He looked over to Rylo with a grin as he saw him struggle slightly against the black haired mage who stood before him. "Jeez Rylo.. And you're supposed to an S-Class… Tsk Tsk.." Rylo simply shook off the shots fired at him by Flynn and said in monotone. "Lava" Flynn, who was puzzled at the remark, was suddenly caught off guard by a lava whip which he was barely able to dodge. "Oh.. That lava.. Well.. This won't be as easy as I thought.." Flynn charged at the mage once more delivering blow after blow after blow to her face. Unable to activate her lava body due to his speed, Maggie Solfatara, was forced to take the blows until she could devise a plan. Flynn finally jumps back, feeling that his blows had done a great deal of damage to his adversary. Maggie grins and begins whipping the speedster with her lava whips. "Dance for me…" Flynn hops around like a frog to dodge the whips that are getting closer and closer to wrapping around one of his limbs.

Back at White Eclipse, Saeko was kneeled in her room with Kuro standing next to her. "So this is the place where you do your ritual thingy?" Kuro looked around curiously, until he came across a stray bra which brought his attention right back to Saeko; his cheeks were now red with embarrassment. "Yep! I perform them here!" Saeko smiles as she prepares herself for the upcoming event. "This is like training in a way, because the stars tell me whether bad or good things will happen and they increase my power slightly based on the nature of the events coming soon." Kuro's eyes lit up. "They do all that?! Cool!" Saeko motions for him to kneel down next to her so he could experience the ritual himself. Down in the main room, Takeru and Selene were lip locked just like Heather and Luke who sat on the couch across from them. Aira sat on the couch with her cheeks puffed out. "Selene.. Are you ready to go the job yet?" Selene pulled away from Takeru for a moment to say "You know.. Maybe another day.. Tak just got back and.." Before she could finish, Takeru pulled her upstairs to his room. "Well.. Have fun..!" Aira sighed and resumed her position on the couch. The door quickly flung open and a white/purple-ish haired girl and a dark haired male walked in, arguing. "WHEAT THINS FOR LIFE!" This is Kairi Ayres, an Angelic Takeover Mage and Wheat Thins enthusiast. "NO BRAND FOOD NAMES DAMMIT." This is the only S-Class mage of White Eclipse, Reve Volver. "WHEAT THINS!" Kairi rips off her top to reveal a Wheat Thins shirt. "WHEAT THINS IS A LIFESTYLE!" She then paraded around the guild, yelling "WHEAT THINS!" Reve facepalms and chases after the young girl to restrain her. All the while, a man in the shadows lurks. "White Eclipse… You have some very impressive mages in your midst, so many secrets.. And a library chocked full of books on lost magic.. Soon.. I'll be guild master.. Until then, farewell." The strange man disappears into the raging blizzard.


End file.
